


[podfic] from scratch

by reena_jenkins, verity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: Everything about baking is exceedingly messy. “Could have gone with a box,” Bucky says when Sam drops an egg on the floor. "Or a bakery."“Boxes are for quitters,” Nat says. She is wearing black and a light dusting of flour that goes from her feet to the tip of her nose. It is adorable, and because Sam has a healthy respect for his life, he resolves never to tell her so.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [from scratch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723265) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



**Coverartist:**    **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:**  Birthday Cake, Friendship, Family of Choice, Team as Family, Baking, Bisexual Steve Rogers

 **Length:**  00:09:37  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_from%20scratch_.mp3) (thanks,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
